


A Gift Horse

by pillage_and_lute



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, But Not Really So It's Okay, Fluff, Gen, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Roach (The Witcher), M/M, Minor Character Death, this work could be platonic but i think they want to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillage_and_lute/pseuds/pillage_and_lute
Summary: Roach is surprisingly long lived, Jaskier want's answers.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 285





	A Gift Horse

“Geralt?”

“What, Jaskier?”

“How old is Roach?”

Geralt pulled up short, tugging lightly on the rains of the aforementioned Roach. He looked down at the bard.

“Why do you ask?” he said, gently urging Roach forward again. She huffed.

“Well,” Jaskier said. “Obviously I’m immortal, and obviously you’re basically immortal, and Yennefer, wherever she is, she doesn’t age. But Roach is a horse. At first I’d thought you just kept buying horses that looked as alike as possible, but that’s not it, is it? So Geralt. How long have you had Roach?”

“I got her my first year. As a new witcher,” Geralt ground out, eyes on the road.

“And she isn’t dead and little more than a sack of bones…why?”

“Necromancer.”

What!” Jaskier yelped. “Oooh oh no,” he said, prancing in front of Roach, who stopped and looked at him, clearly bemused. “Geralt, I have to hear this story. A necromancer? Really? I didn’t know they existed. When?”

And, like a child in a strop, Jaskier sat in the dust. Right in the middle of the road. Geralt carefully trotted Roach around Jaskier, who leapt up, swiping dust from his pants and jogged alongside.

Geralt sighed.

“First year, a necromancer was terrorizing this village. I fought him.” He glanced down. Jaskier’s eyes were wide. 

“He killed Roach,” Geralt said. Jaskier’s eyes filled with concern. “So I killed him,” Geralt continued. “Nasty thing about necromancers, when they die, other dead things rise up and avenge them. Only dead thing in the area was Roach.” He reached down and ruffled her mane. She huffed approvingly. 

“She stood up, her wounds healed, and I thought I’d have to kill her or she’d try to kill me.”

Jaskier, still half jogging to keep up took in a tiny bit of extra breath. Geralt loved horses, all horses, and even if he hadn’t had Roach long at the time, having to kill her would have tortured him.

Geralt caught the concerned breath and offered Jaskier a hint of a rare smile. “She walked right over to the necromancer, and shit on his dead body.” 

Jaskier’s face froze a split second, then he laughed, full belly, head back laughter. 

They continued on their way.

“So she’s a zombie horse?” Jaskier asked.

“Sort of.”

They walked on in silence, then…

“Jaskier?” Geralt asked.

“Yeah?”

“What did you mean, ‘obviously’ you’re immortal?”

“You mean you didn’t know?”


End file.
